helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Nyx's book club
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Join Nyx's Club and have a chat with her there. Objective Join Club: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: Good morning, Miss Vivian. Maid: Good morning, My Lady. What kind of tea do you want for breakfast? Magda: I don't care. Just make it strong. Maid: Did you not sleep well last night? Magda: I had a lot to think about. Maid: Don't be too hard on yourself. Magda: I know. Is there something I have to do today? Maid: You have to attend Younger Lady Bavlenka's literary salon. Magda: Okay. Let's see what I should wear... Story Chat 2 Nyx: I want to talk about the heroine from 'The Bloody Canary'. Ahem. 'Her sorrow was like the rain. Such grief pierced my heart as if it were a cold knife'. How touching... Xavier: I am more interested in the chapter where she's in the Mage Tower. The author's descriptions were accurate on how one studies as a mage. Nyx: Well, he was a mage apprentice in his younger years. But for an unknown reason, he gave up. Magda: Sorry, I'm late. Nyx: Lady Ellenstein! It doesn't matter. I'm happy you're here. Magda: Don't say that. I never missed your literary salons before, right? Nyx: That's true. I thought there would be only a few, but now many people attend. Sir Xavier is now! He said he was interested in the books we were talking about today and decided to join. Xavier: Hello, Lady Ellenstein. Magda: Good day. I didn't expect an archmage of the Spiral Spire to appear at a literary salon. Xavier: Occasionally I will participate in something other than magic. And mages enjoy reading. Magda: I'm happy to see you here. Nyx: Lady Ellenstein, I heard you attended the ceremony. Was it like in the book? Magda: You knew?! Xavier: A ceremony? Magda: Uh, it's something held by the celestial sorcerer who proclaims himself as the son of the Goddess. Xavier: A trickster... Magda: Stop looking at me like that! I don't believe him. But that person has convinced many people to give him money. I couldn't just sit around. Nyx: What is your plan? Magda: I want to reveal how he's been fooling everyone. Sir Xavier, can you help me with this? Xavier: Oh? What do you want me to do? Magda: Is it possible to use magic to reveal the celestial sorcerer's miracles aren't real? Xavier: That requires an investigation. But I can try. Magda: If he succeeds again, there will be others who will do the same in the future. Xavier: I see. So what should I do? Magda: Infiltration! Attend the ceremony held by the celestial sorcerer! Xavier: ... Magda: We have to defeat the enemy from the inside. Right, Lady Nyx? Nyx: It sounds fun. I want to join! I haven't attended the ceremony yet. Can I help? Magda: Are you sure? Nyx: I'm good at pretending! I'll have someone make disguises. I can prepare Sir Xavier's as well! What should I do while at the ceremony? I'm so excited! Magda: Are you okay, Lady Nyx? Nyx: I must expose this wicked plan! Onward! Magda: (She forgot about the literary salon and ran off!) Story Chat 3 Magda: (I didn't expect to find two more allies.) (Sir Xavier is very reliable and should be fine.) (Lady Nyx is also good, but...) (Well, if there's any danger, I'll definitely protect her!) (Then...) (Lord Balfey. He still seems to believe in the celestial sorcerer.) (I don't know if I can convince him.) (I have to find a way.) Category:Event Quests Category:Celestial Phenomena Event Category:Transcript